Wings on which to Fly
by SlashnYaoi
Summary: Yaoi!Harem. Started out as actual story, now just one shots of sex. Mostly blurbs from other story: Legacy of the Uzumaki. May add more/different pieces of smut as I go on. Naruto is a different kind of creature in these!
1. Darkness of White you can

Brief Summary: (Naruto is part of a race, a race of beauty, seduction, purity and passion. "Naruto, what would you do if I told you that you weren't 'whole', what if I told you why everyone hates you, what if I told you…your heritage?")

First, we need a timeline:

Age: 0- Kyuubi is sealed into stomach, 4th dies, go hate!

7-Enters Academy early, kicked out of orphanage, gets appt

8-Fails Mid/Early-Academy Exam

10-Fails regular Academy Exam, starts w/people his age

11- Fails Mid/Early-Academy Exam

12- Regular Graduation day

13- Chunin Exams

Pairings will be: Naruto X (not in this order) Akatsuki, Iruka, Kakashi, Haku, Zabuza, Sasuke (debating, will depend on votes), Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Kabuto, Sai, Gaara, Kyuubi, Shukaku, Ibiki, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Hayate, Raido, may add more latter on…Chouji X Hinata X Ino, TenTen X Temari, Gai X Kankuro, Asuma X Kurenai

Warnings: Yaoi!Harem, Naruxeveryone(even Ibiki) Starts at Genin Exam-Smart/Intelligent/Powerful!Naruto Possible Sakura Bashing, UberSeme/Uke Naruto...a /lot/ of seduction

* * *

Naruto was curious the reason why the Hokage had wanted to see him the day of his Genin graduation exams. He knew he wasn't the smartest or coolest of his class, but at least he was nice...not that anyone seemed to notice.

Walking down the street to the Hokage's tower, he shrugged off the glares and cruel whispers, long ago having learned that fighting back only made things…escalate. Making his way towards the tower, he absent-mindedly scratched his shoulders. They had been itching a lot lately; he really hoped he wasn't getting a rash. Come to think of it, his chakara had been very weird lately, again he hoped he wasn't coming down with something.

Rubbing his tired eyes in protest of the early hour, he knocked on the Hokage's door. You knew it was early when the Hokage's secretary wasn't even in yet.

"Come in Naruto." Sarutobi, the Third Hokage's withered voice called in.

"Oi, Jiji, what'cha want?" Naruto was impatient, the exams would start soon, and he would pass this time! …. The author refuses to put a certain catch phrase here.(Author: I'd rather die!)

"Naruto, how have you been?" The Hokage asked with a grandfather like smile.

He quickly regretted asking that question when the hyper blond started to ramble.

"Naruto" the seriousness in the old man's voice was like a roadblock to Naruto's ramblings. Naruto looked up at his 'grandfather' with a questioning squint, reminding the old man much of a curious Kistune.

"I'm told you haven't been feeling well…?" the old man prompted.

"I feel strange." The blond mumbled, scratching his back again, a motion that didn't go unnoticed.

"Strange?" the old man urged the boy on.

"I feel itchy, my chakara has been acting strange, and I feel…empty. Like pieces of me that are suppose to be there aren't." The boy looked like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Naruto, what would you do if I told you that you weren't 'whole', what if I told you why everyone hates you, what if I told you…your heritage?"

"What?! Why?! Oji-san you gotta tell me!" Naruto was practically leaping onto the Hokage's desk.

"First, it starts with a legend. (A/N: that I have completely made up.) It begins with a race, neither divine nor tainted. They were purer then any other being, but fed off the lust of men and only men. They were sexual beings, created only for pleasure and entertainment, but kind, loving, loyal and powerful. Those the found themselves in the midst of just one such creature would later speak of their perfection, in body, mind and soul. We have no names for such creatures, though they are often called The Kanshisha (means guardian).

They were, while a group of people, loners. Only once a year would they gather to dance and celebrate, otherwise their children would be left with mortals to raise, and the knowledge they needed would come as instinct. Such a process left the mortals with no knowledge of them, even their appearance was deceiving, they could easily shift and not one thing could distinguish them as a clan. As such, their appearance, habits, culture and capabilities are virtually unknown.

Now, keep this in mind Naruto as I explain the rest to you. Such a child was left with Konoha 12 years ago, just days before the Kyuubi attack. The Kyuubi is an unstoppable force, and even if we did kill it, it would do more harm then good. Killing a fire lord like that would of meant the end of fire itself! So the forth sealed the demon instead, inside of that child, a newborn.

Now, the child would already be powerful, but even more so with the Demon King within him. So Arashi Sealed half of the child's capabilities away, so that the child wouldn't have too much power, power the child wouldn't know how to control. The seal was set to deteriorate, so that the child's other side would emerge when it was capable of controlling it. The child's natural appearance would shine through, and it's natural talent and power would reawaken. The child would become…"

"Jiji, why are you telling me this?"

"…whole."

With those words, the world seemed to turn into a painfully bright white, and a great pressure seemed to be released inside of Naruto's mind.

"You are the child, Naruto."

* * *

Inside Naruto's Mind:

In the same chamber as the sealed doors that contained the slumbering Kyuubi was Naruto's other self.

Suspended by chains that held the form in the center of the chamber, touching nothing but the chains, the being 'floated' hundreds of feat in the air. The being wore an ethereal white robe, turtle necked with no sleeves, the hem almost brushed the floor, the being had no shoes, and the 'sleeves' were merely white silk wrapped loosely around the forearms. The same silk cloth covered the eyes and mouth, loosely creating a macabre mask. The being's hair was long, silky and a beautiful wheat color, the only distinguishable feature of the creature.

The position it hung in looked as though the being had been failing to earth, or perhaps flying away, when the chains had captured it in its web of metal and links. The arms were held away from the body, bound in their own chains in a cross posstion, while the rest of the body hung limply towards the floor, leaving the body at an odd, slanted angle.

The most startling thing about the being however, were the glowing wings that were harshly chained to their full reach. Three pairs, six wings in all, varied in color and slightly in size. The first and largest were a stark white, purer then snow. The second and slightly smaller pair was gray, the perfect middle of light and dark. The last and third and smaller still, that pair was so black you couldn't discern one feather from the other, so deep the pitch.

The being had been hanging there, growing with its other half through the years, living what he had been living, seeing what he had been seeing, always there, but never allowed to interfere. At first the being had struggled, trying to help himself, but the chains only grew more numerous, and the bindings harsher, and soon it had abandoned hope, slowly gaining power and knowledge. But now it felt it, a deep rumbling within the chains. Luminescent eyes opened beneath the silk prison, casting a blue glow within the folds(think advent children). Smiling for the first time in such a long time, the creature was happy.

He was becoming one with himself.

The chains broke.

* * *

Right, if you want me to continue this story, I just need one review/Alert/something that tells me, hey, I read this. 


	2. Through the sadness take your flight

A/N- Wow, I got a lot more response to this then I thought! W00t! Happy dance! Come on Serenity Maxwell, dance with me! (I do believe she has reviewed on all my plotted stories at one point, I say plotted 'cause my Hellsing one is just crack.)

**Voting**: Sasuke…?

In harem, initially _uke_ (I submit to your will, Naruto-sama)

In harem, initially _seme_ (Dobe, want to see my snake summon?)

In harem, don't care (Shikamaru can do _what_ with his shadows?)

Not in harem- (So it was a kunai poking me in the back?) if so then is he straight (Ayame, my ramen goddess embrace me with your brothy goodness) or…? (Pakun, my love, let us howl at the moon!) I refuse to sex with Orochimaru, unless he's with his tongue. (I can itch my tongue with my tongue!)

Don't care (You are the author and therefore god! Enlighten us!)

* * *

RECAP: 

**"…_whole."_**

_With those words, the world seemed to turn into a painfully bright white, and a great pressure seemed to be released inside of Naruto's mind. _

"_You are the child, Naruto."_

O0o0O0o0O0o0O

_The being had been hanging their, growing with its other half through the years, living what he had been living, seeing what he had been seeing, always their, but never allowed to interfere. At first the being had struggled, trying to help himself, but the chains only grew more numerous, and the bindings harsher, and soon it had abandoned hope. But now it felt it, a deep rumbling within the chains. Luminescent eyes opened beneath the silk prison, casting a blue glow within the folds. Smiling for the first time in such a long time, the creature was happy. _

_He was becoming one with himself. _

_The chains broke. _

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage watched in awe of the proceedings happening right in front of him. A glowing being had arisen from Naruto's prone body, like smoke from a fire. Just as the last tendrils of the bright white being broke off from Naruto, it seemed to meld with the boy. 

Then…nothing.

Naruto groaned from his position of the floor, and slowly crawled to his hands and knees, pushing himself up. The slow motion was uncharacteristic of the boy, but when he lunged for the wastebasket and emptied his stomach, the Hokage understood the reasoning behind such delayed actions.

"Naruto?" The Hokage called softly, worry evident in his voice.

"Mrph" Naruto made a strange sound between a grunt and a sigh.

"Are you all right?"

Naruto proceeded to give his grandfather figure a look that said, 'Do I look alright?'

It took hours for Naruto to settle down from all he had learned. He looked outside and noticed the sun's position; it had to be well past noon now.

"Crap, Oji-san! I'm late for my exams, if they're not over already!"

"Ah, don't worry Naruto, school is canceled today, a downed power line. School won't resume for another day or so at least.

"Ano, Jiji, could you help me then? I can't do the bushin jutsu at all, and I really wanna pass! I will be the next Hokage, I promise! (A little, but not much better then that horrid catch phrase) Onegai?" Little Naruto was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Try to perform it for me, we'll see what's wrong." Anything to delay the paperwork that seemed to leer in his direction.

Performing a set of seals, the Hokage immediately noticed what was wrong.

"Naruto, the seals you're doing are formed wrong. Look, watch my hands. See? Your fingers go like that, ah, almost got it, move your pinky a little, yes there, perfect. Now try." The Hokage wondered how Naruto had managed to mutilate a simple set of seals so much.

"Naruto, who taught you hand seals?"

"Taught me? Ano RandomAssWholeTeacher-sensei told me we were supposed to learn them on our own by watching elite ninja to improve our stealth. Ano, whenever we reviewed sensei always gave me an errand…"

The Hokage, an infinitely patient man, wanted to reach out and touch that teacher…hard, with a closed fist.

"I see, Naruto, why don't you take these scrolls? They have hand signs on them, much easier, ne? Try relearning them and then try your jutsus, all right? Come see me before your exam if you're still having trouble, my door is always open for you."

Smiling happily, Naruto quickly made to leave, but hesitated just at the door.

"Ano, Jiji, do you know anything about the people who left me here?"

"Naruto, you were found just outside the gate in a woven bamboo basket. I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's fine jiji…jiji, what's gonna happen now?"

"…. I don't know Naruto, I don't know."

* * *

A few days latter Naruto found himself standing before the Academy, lost in thoughts. He had been successful in both of his jutsu related endeavors, and had never felt more whole in his entire existence. He found himself to be smarter, more in control of himself, able to learn and retain things quicker, and he felt happier. 

His appearance hadn't changed much, save for the glow-like quality of his eyes and the lengthening on his hands and fingers. He looked more delicate, but still masculine somehow. All in all, he liked the changes, imcomplete as they were. But somewhere, deep inside of himself, he had a gnawing hunger, and it wasn't for Ramen.

Dismissing his thoughts, he entered his school, anticipating the end of the day when they would be tested. He was impatient and the hunger was growing stronger.

Students came filtering in, chatting about their unscheduled vacation from school, and he wasn't surprised when they steered clear of him, but at least now he knew why. The class was almost full when Nara Shikamaru came lazing in, not doubt just having been woken up. He swaggered up the stairs and sat in the only available seat, right next to Naruto, in front of Shino and just behind Sakura.

The hunger was even more persistent now; only his instinct telling him this wasn't the place stopped him from acting on that hunger.

At lunch he followed his gut, and instead of trying to sit with Sakura, and therefore eating by himself, he sat with someone who usually sat by themselves too: Shino.

Naruto and Shino weren't very close, but they weren't strangers either. Nodding in greeting, Naruto sat next the Shino who nodded back. A brief period of silence passed, Naruto watching Shino's bugs eat of portion of his bento.

The hunger was louder now, making him loose his regular appetite. Realizing he was no longer hungery, he did something he had never done before.

"Here," Naruto thrusted out his bento box, "have this."

Shino looked perplexed…we assume he looked perplexed. He lifted a single eyebrow in question, slightly tilting his head.

"I'm too nervous to eat. Take it, I don't want it to go to waste." Accepting the answer and the bento, Shino opened to gaudy orange container that had little frogs leaping around the lid. Opening the box, he was surprised to find a wonderful looking meal. Ninja shaped Onigiri, cherries, pickled radish and yakisoba stared back at him. Mechanically he seperated each portion in half thus finding out that the onigiri was stuffed with fish, he gave half to his bugs, and ate the other half.

Taking the first bite, he looked up almost fell backwards when he realized that Naruto was staring right at him, face only inches from his own.

"Ano…do you like it?" Shino had a hard time swallowing. Not because the food was bad, actually it was rather good (even his bugs were enjoying it) but because of Naruto. Naruto was blushing, his eyelashes lowered and his mouth was in a slight pout.

'Cute' the bugger user thought to himself, glad his high collar hid his blush.

"Aa." However he was delayed from taking another bite when something else was placed on his mouth instead.

When the Aburame had blushed, Naruto had felt the spike of arousal. Smelling that smell, and being hungry for just that, Naruto decided enough was enough. He was hungry, and he be damned if he didn't satisfy that hunger.

Naruto had never kissed, but he was rather good at it, if Shino's reaction was anything to go by. At first the other boy had frozen, then a sweet, hot feeling had emerged and moaned into the wonderful embrace.

Sitting on the grass under a tree, away from prying eyes, Naruto and Shino kissed. Lips on lips, Naruto's hunger intensified. Spurred by his need, Naruto ran his tongue along the seam of Shino's lips, more then pleased when the other boy opened his mouth for the questing organ. Their tongues touched, and both moaned into each other's mouths, playing with the other's slick muscle. They didn't care how sloppy the kiss was, saliva from their joined mouths trailing down Shino's chins.

Wanting to taste Shino deeper still, Naruto moved and stratled Shino's lap, tangling his hands in the boy's thick hair. Tilting Shino's head back further, Naruto plunged his tongue deeper inside the other's mouth, mimicking more intimate actions.

Realizing that breathing was necessary if they didn't want to pass out, Naruto withdrew his tongue, smug when Shino made a whining protest at the loss. In order to sooth his partner, Naruto's tongue follow the trail of saliva, enjoying the mixed taste of flesh and fluid.

Finding a lovely little place where Shino's neck met shoulder, Naruto nipped at it. Shino's breathing hitched slightly at the sharp pain in such a sensitive spot. Grinning a seductive grin, Naruto sucked at the spot, unconsciously pushing his chakra into the bite, marking Shino as his own.

Reluctantly, Naruto pulled away from that lovely neck, moving back to Shino's red lips. Placing smaller and lighter kisses on each other's mouths, knowing that soon they would have to return to the Academy.

"You taste good, little dragon fly. Can I taste you again?" Naruto purred into Shino's ear, causing him to shiver as Naruto found yet another sensitive spot on his body. Panting from the pleasure, Shino just nodded.

Giggling happily, Naruto licked and nibbled the ear in thanks, making Shino even more aroused.

"Later I want to taste more of you, little dragon fly. I want to make you fly higher." Shino could only moan.

* * *

Walking back into the classroom, Naruto chatted with a seemingly mute Shino. Iruka raised his eyebrow at the sight. Sighing, he decided to continue and ask the boy latter.

"Now for the exams, the packets on your desk are your written portion, when I say begin, you have half an hour to complete this portion of the test. Ready? Begin."

When Naruto looked at his desk, he noticed something funny. The words were blurry, like when you first woke up a there was a film covering everything. Concentrating, Naruto realized the source of the problem. Underneath his desk, Iruka's assistant Mizuki was holding a common hand sign for a low-grade genjustu. Sighing, he re-wrote each question on the sheet, and then answered them. At the bottom, he scribbled a note to Iruka-sensei, telling him about the current problem.

The 30 minutes were up, and Iruka collected the papers.

"Genma will be grading your tests, so that no favoritism will be shown. Now, the physical parts of the exam will be divided. The first half is basic weapons, while the second is basic taijutsu. Follow me." Iruka led his students outside. Dummies lined one side of the courtyard, while a platform stood on the opposite side.

Going through the students, Naruto's turn was up. He was to stand in the middle to the dummies and try to hit as many vital points as possible. Naruto had not practiced his aim, instead focusing more on the jutsus, causing Naruto to only have a 75 percent accuracy rate. Still, it was a passing grade. The taijutsu portion was different, they had to fight Iruka's clone and manage to dispel it without the use of chakra.

Naruto had ball tapped to clone seconds into the match, causing every male in the group to cringe at the clone's pained yelp.

"P-pass." Iruka-sensei sounded more then a little pained, that had been his clone after all.

Leading his students back into the Academy, told them to take their seats.

"I will now pass back your graded written exam, you can look over it while others take the ninjutsu portion of their exam. Come into the back room as I call your name. Aburame Shino, you're first."

Genma stood up and began passing back the papers, leaving Naruto last.

"Uzumaki-san, may I speak with you outside?" It wasn't really a question, but Naruto nodded his head in acceptance and followed Genma outside.

"Uzumaki-san, I have a mission for you from the Hokage. I reported what you wrote to me to Hokage-sama. According to our records, Mizuki has tried to do something of this caliber once before: he forced a student to fail and then told them he would pass them if they did something for him. He tried to get them to steal a scroll. Last time, all charges were dropped; the Hokage believes he's trying the same trick again. Your mission is to fail the exam and get solid evidence of such a plan. Since you're not a genin, we cannot pay you however, in reward for protecting the scroll you will be allowed to learn one jutsu from it. Do you accept?" During the whole speech Naruto had been transfixed by the senbon that moved with Genma's mouth. Unable to help himself, Naruto lifted himself up onto his tiptoes and grabbed the senbon with his teeth, transferring it to his own mouth.

"I accept."


	3. and become the wings

**Voting**: Sasuke…?

In harem, initially _uke_ (You want me to beg?!) 1

In harem, initially _seme_ (Scream for me) 2

In harem, don't care (It's always the silent ones)

Not in harem- (Orochimaru wants to do what with my body?!) if so then is he straight (Hey Shizune, wanna play doctor?) or…? (Oh, Ebisu-kun!) I refuse to sex with Orochimaru, unless he's with his tongue. (Look, I can make a noose!)

Don't care (Mendokuse)

Note: If Sasuke is in the harem, there's a less likely chance of him ditching Konoha.

I didn't do a disclaimer, did I? Oops. Well, I think we have an idea what Naruto would be like if I owned the series, ehehe.

RECAP:

"_Later I want to taste more of you, little dragon fly. I want to make you fly higher." Shino could only moan._

_O0o0O0o0O0o0O_

_During the whole speech Naruto had been transfixed by the senbon that moved with Genma's mouth. Unable to help himself, Naruto lifted himself up onto his tiptoes and grabbed the senbon with his teeth, transferring it to his own mouth. _

"_I accept."_

* * *

Genma watched in some detached fascination as Naruto's tongue caressed the deadly ninja weapon. The boy somehow wrapped his oral muscle around the needle and flipped it so it turned a complete 180, the needle never leaving his mouth.

Genma quickly looked away, pinching his nose, 'I'm not a pedophile, I'm not a pedophile, I'm not a pedophile, I'm not a pedophile, I'm not a pedophile, I'mnotapedophile!', ran through his mind.

"Later, s-e-n-pa-i." Naruto emphasized on each syllable of senpai. Balancing on his toes again, Naruto grabbed Genma's hair, pulling him down to his height. Before the junior ninja could react, Naruto had given Genma back his senbon…via the tongue.

Before Genma could do anything, Naruto had rushed back inside the classroom, leaving the frozen ninja standing in the hallway, still bent over.

"I'm a pedophile" Genma muttered, a river of tears down his face, "A dirty, dirty pedophile."

* * *

Before Naruto could make it back to his seat, Iruka stuck his head out off the exam room and called his name. Internally sighing, Naruto prepared himself for the best prank of his life- fooling two qualified Chunin teachers into believing he couldn't pass.

Shit.

Putting on the biggest I-am-a-moron-smile, Naruto skipped into the exam room, rambling all the while.

"Now Naruto, in order to become a Genin you must perform one ninjutsu to our specifications." Waiting for Naruto to nod in understanding, Iruka continued, "Please create (insert number that I no longer remember here) Bunshins.(Replications)"

"All right, here I go" failing.' Naruto internally grumbled as he began building up way too much chakra. 'Genma-senpai tasted rather good though. That kinda made this worth it, and the promised jutsu is rather appealing. Strawberries sound rather good right now, mmm Shino and strawberries. Maybe if I get those annoying glasses off…' needless to say, Naruto's mind was elsewhere, insuring that when he finally did in fact remember what he was suppose to be doing he failed...miserably. Three clones plus too much chakra equals…sickly clones.

"Naruto…YOU FAIL!"

'Yes, I am well aware of that Iruka-sensei, no need to scream.'

"Iruka, he did manage to create some clones, and this is his last attempt to make it with his age group, maybe we should make an exception…?"

'Suck up. Snake smelling suck up. Mmm, suck? I wouldn't mind finding out what Genma could suck with that mouth of his. Having the senbon in his mouth all day has to require some amount of control I wonder…', once again Naruto's mind was else where, not really paying too much attention to his teachers, so he walked out, making sure to look dejected and disappointed.

Sitting on his favorite swing outside the school, Naruto waited for Mizuki to approach him.

Let's skip to the forest part, shall we?

* * *

Looking down at the fucking huge-n-heavy scroll, Naruto couldn't help but be excited to learn something out of the Forbidden Scroll. Hands shaking in eagerness, Naruto opened the scroll to the first technique.

'Kage Bunshin?(Shadow Replication) Oh, the irony.' Carefully Naruto read everything about the technique and finally found something that made the technique worth the chakra, 'Kage Bunshin are not only solid, but relay whatever information or experience they have gained, back to the original..' Naruto's mind echoed some of the information, '…Solid…Experience…relay back…oh, this is beautiful.'

Several hours and perverted ideas later, Naruto was sweaty and exhausted (and not in the fun way) . 'When is he going to show up? He's cutting into my valuable Shino/Genma-molesting time.'

Just as those thoughts crossed his mind, along with a strawberry covered Shino/Genma, a chakra signature finally became apparent.

...Enter Iruka/Naruto/Mizuki dialog here…

"…Because you are the Kyuubi no Kistune!", Mizuki spat with the most utter hate and loathing.

Iruka meanwhile, was looking rather horrified at his once supposed best friend.

Naruto was no longer day dreaming about a whip cream covered Shino and a tied up Genma.

"Yeah, found that out a few days ago." Naruto waved his hand in a nonchalant manner, "Kinda old news now. For a teacher you're not very smart. Do you honestly think that if I were a demon, everyone would still be alive? I'm treated like trash daily, I _live_ in trash, I _eat_ trash, and do you honestly think the King of Demons would put up with that just to lull you into a false sense of security when he could kill you without blinking? Or maybe you thought it was so that the demon could recharge its energy, seeing how it was so low during battle. You're a moron." Naruto spoke in a cold, matter of fact tone, face betraying no expression besides disdain.

"Shut up you bakamono!(demon/monster)" Grabbing the huge Shuriken-that-is-hardly-used from his back, Mizuki threw it at Naruto.

"Naruto, get down!" Naruto, now distracted by Iruka's cry, quickly hit the deck as Iruka's body formed a barrier between Naruto and the deadly weapon.

Timed seem to slow as Naruto saw the sharp projectile close in on Iruka's prone back. His heartbeat screaming in his ears.

Thump

Iruka…

Thump

…is protecting…

Thump

…me…

Thump

…I will…

Thump

…I will…

...Thump 

…**protect him!**

...Thump

The last chain had broken.

A flash of light seemed to seep out of Naruto, forcing Iruka and Mizuki to look away. Eyes still closed, the Chunin-sensei realized that there was no pain in his back from where the Windmill Shuriken should of connected. Looking down at the prone figure before him, Iruka wondered if he was dead.

The figure before him was beautiful. The being that had once been in Naruto's mind had finally completely merged, giving Naruto the same appearance, save for the lack of bandages on the face. Full lips, bright florescent eyes framed with dark lashes and a nose that fit Naruto's face stared back at him, the three whisker marks confirming Iruka's suppressions.

"Naruto?" Iruka's voice was confused, and became more so when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Cocooning him in white down were two massive white wings.

'They're blocking the Shuriken…' He realized.

"I will protect all that is precious." Naruto's voice was soft and powerful and so very melodious. His hands slowly came up from his sides, and softly hugged the Chunin to his body. In a quick movement, Naruto opened his wings, sending the Shuriken back to its wielder, narrowly missing his head.

"Omae O Korsu!(I will kill you!)" Naruto shouted, still holding a stunned Iruka protectively against his chest.

Naruto held his hand out, a glow appeared around his hands. Slowly, he clenched his fists, "Ankoku Inai" (Darkness Within) Naruto snarled, his fist clenching all the way. Mizuki gasped for breath, hand going to his heart.

"We all have a little darkness inside, whether it is in the mind, heart or soul. This technique harnesses that darkness. At my level it just creates a massive amount of pain however, when fully master I could kill you with a wave of my hand. Now, to finish you." Placing his fingers in a cross like position, Naruto announced his next attack,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A single clone appeared behind Mizuki, and before the traitor could turn around, pressed a pressure point in his neck, knocking him out.

After many explanations to Iruka and the exchanging of certain articles of clothing, the Hokage finally showed up.

"Oi, jiji, how do you like my new look?"

"Very lovely Naruto. I'm guessing your body reacted to the threat? Can you change back?" The Sandaime asked, transfixed by the wings spread out behind Naruto.

"Yes for the first question, and as for changing back? Nope!" Naruto chirped the last part.

"Ah. Well then, congratulations on awakening a new Kekkei-Genkai." The old man smiled happily.

"Gotcha jiji." Naruto too smiled, understanding perfectly.

* * *

Don't forget to vote in the What Should I do with Sasuke? Poll!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


	4. that pierce the veil

Sorry if I took a little longer then usual, I was stuck on a part.

In harem, initially _uke_ (Well, I did say I was going to revive the Uchiha clan…) 3

In harem, initially _seme_ (Naru-chan looks so good debauched.) 4

In harem, don't care (No biting Kiba!) 1

Not in harem- (I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me…) 1

If so then is he straight (Straight as a Hook!) or…? (Oh, Gai-sensei!) I refuse to sex with Orochimaru, unless he's with his tongue. (Kabuto, help me brush my tongue!)

Don't care (You want me to vote?!)

Note: If Sasuke is in the harem, there's a less likely chance of him ditching Konoha.

This poll will remain open until the first task of the Chunin exams; each reviewer is allowed one vote per chapter.

PAIRINGS: Some people have expressed their wish for Shino to be the 'main squeeze'. A slight spoiler ahead addresses this issue- like most harems, Naruto will end up and be with everyone at some point; however his 'favorites' will most likely be Shino, Shikamaru, Itachi and Gaara. Everyone and their brother will eventually find out what Naruto is, most likely during the invasion when shit hits the fan.

RECAP

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A single clone appeared behind Mizuki, and before the traitor could turn around, pressed a pressure point in his neck, knocking him out. _

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

"_Ah. Well then, congratulations on awakening a new Kekkei-Genkai." The old man smiled happily._

"_Gotcha jiji." Naruto too smiled, understanding perfectly._

**

* * *

**

It was three days later (they had a week off before the had to go to orientation to get their teams) that Naruto decided to conduct an…experiment.

After his initial beat-down of Mizuki, Naruto realized the wings were a big problem if not liability. It had taken him nearly three hours to figure out how to get the kami-forsaken things to go away, the only sign they had been there were the long diagonal scars that were in their place.

It had been a rather painful process of literally forcing them into his back, ripping skin and muscles. He later found the process of reemerging them was even more painful, but as he practiced the pain and time it took lessened. He now had it down to mere seconds for them to emerge (they had a tendency to 'flip' out, much like when a mouse trap is set off, and just as painful and bloody) but retracting them still took minutes.

Another strange occurrence was his chakra. Why it no longer was 'acting' funny, it was trying to 'reach' towards certain people. A little voice in the back of his head (The same voice that explained his power and how to use it. Later he would find out this voice was his 'instinct', the way his people learned and survived.) Told him these people were OK to mate with, while others were too old, sick, young, wrong gender, weak, or something else that made them not fit.

So, his experiment today was based on his chakara's reaction to certain 'fit' people. He was able to control it easily, allowing it to stretch towards that person, but not actually 'touch' them. So, today he wanted to see what would happen if his chakra did 'touch' a person.

Which is why he was sitting on top of a roof in the busiest part of the village. He had found his prey, a Tokubestu Jonin by the name of Namiashi Raido. The man was the personal assistant to the Hokage; the most distinguishable feature was his scar that looked like it came from either a nasty burn or some form of base (acid doesn't burn organic matter as well as bases do, which is why I say base.) The man's brown hair remotely reminded Naruto of his own old style, spiky and semi short. He had a rather rushed air around him and was currently holding a rather large amount of paper work, more then likely of the Old Man.

Never the less (Did you know nevertheless is an actual word?), Naruto's chakra was reacting to the man. This time, Naruto didn't stop it. His chakra wrapped around the man, gently caressing him.

Naruto had been expecting a lot of things.

He had expected the man to yell in pain.

He had expected the man to dodge his chakra.

Hell, he had even expected some allergic reaction!

What he hadn't expected was the man to moan in pleasure and the unmistakable sent of arousal to be so over powering.

'So', Naruto thoughts were less then clean and pure, 'my chakra seduces people with pleasure? Oh, this is good.'

Current Harem Count (CHC)- 3

* * *

A day before he had to go back to the Academy he met with Shino. He decided to conduct another experiment. He knew his chakra, uncontrolled and unrefined, had a rather…wondrous effect. So he wondered what would happen if he actually controlled it? 

Which lead him to his current situation.

RATHER LIMEY SCENE

Shino's erection (both Shino and his erection had been rather pleased with his new appearance, and had accepted the 'it's a bloodline' excuse with little trouble) in his mouth, Naruto decided to see what would happen if he focused his chakra to his hand, specifically his fingers. Swirling his tongue around the head of Shino's rather lovely tasting cock, Naruto focused the chakra to the tips of his fingers, satisfied when they took on a faint blue tint. Making sure Shino was too wrapped up in other sensations, like his humming, Naruto slowly ran his fingers up Shino's torso.

The results were more then worth the chakra.

Shino threw his head back, giving a keening wail and came rather violently and unexpectedly into Naruto's mouth.

'Yes', Naruto praised himself as he swallowed all of Shino's essence, 'this is the best thing that has happened since I discovered ramen.'

LIMEY SCENE OVER- brief explanation if you didn't read it, and if you didn't, this fic reeeeeeally isn't for you. Anyways, Naruto discovered that his seducing chakra is a more condensed and controlled form is the much more potent.

* * *

The day of team assignments was upon him. After getting up he dressed himself in his white robe, having added a slit to the sides and wearing white pants underneath so that he could access his weapon's pouch easier without flashing enemies. Strapping on his gear, he tied his hitai-ite (head band/forehead protector) around his waist, more like a sash then a belt (kinda like Gaara does his). Smiling, he tied his hair in back with gauze, keeping it out of sight and out of mind. (like this guy does his hair! www . randomspot . net/sutepri/images/home . jpg only blond) 

Happy at his appearance, Naruto made sure his door was locked before he began his walk towards the Academy. Halfway there, the Foxy-boy met with his Dragonfly. Smiling a soft, beautiful and entirely too innocent-for-his-face smile, Naruto greeted the Aburame. If anyone had been able to see past the high collar, they would of seen the boy blush, if they had even better eyes, they would of seen his bugs blushing too.

Five minutes of silence later, they both made it to the Academy, and in fewer minutes still, they made it to their classroom. Nodding in farewell, they made it to their assigned seats.

* * *

Naruto was trying to figure out what was worse; him being stuck on a team with a pink-fangirl _thing_ the _screeched_, him being stuck with an emo ass, or his sensei being 2 fucking hours late. 

Sitting there calmly, he waited for his sensei; revenge would be swift and…pleasurable. So, with noting better to do, he meditated.

His classmates' reaction to Naruto's appearance had been entertaining to say the least. If it hadn't been the fact that his lean-muscled and rather flat chest had been obvious, many would of mistaken him for a girl. He had no doubt that he had his own fanclub now, something that he loathed. Girls, ick.

All of his classmates had bought his awakened-bloodline-BS, after all is wasn't very uncommon that a bloodline would change the appearance of the carrier when awakened (i.e. Kiba's rather 'doggy' appearance.) He had especially liked the shadow wielder, Nara Shikamaru's, reaction.

The taste of his arousal in the air had been delicious. He wondered if Shino wouldn't mind company? He doubted it, his little Dragonfly turned out to be quiet the pervert, even now one of his bugs were tickling in rather suggestive places.

Delicious.

His musings were cut short when he felt his chakra reach out to someone who was heading towards their door. Good, that would make everything more beautiful.

Their sensei paused outside their door, giving Naruto just the moment he needed. Stretching out his chakra, Naruto introduced their sensei to the beginning of his _seductive _touch.

He tasted the man's arousal in the air, sweet and tangy, slightly older but not by more then five or so years. It was almost virginal in taste; maybe only one or two others had tasted their sensei, but none of them men. That would make everything so much sweeter.

He pressed his chakra further, deeper into the man, he felt more then heard to gasp that the touch aroused. The taste was as thick as chocolate now, almost to the breaking point. Smiling as he drank his fill, Naruto withdrew his chakra, allowing the man some dignity.

Yes, he would defiantly have to talk to Shino about sharing.

Minutes later a rather harassed looking man opened the door to the classroom. (I'll assume I don't have to describe Kakashi to you?)

"My first impression of you……I hate you all." His eye turned up in a 'n' appearance, giving to the illusion of smiling. "Meet me on the roof." The man 'poofed' away.

Smiling in delight, Naruto all but skipped up the stairs to the roof. Naruto only listened when he learned the man's name was Kakashi.

"Now you go Pinky" Sakura's feathers seemed to be ruffled at the insult.

"Well I like…My dreams are…My hobbies are…" at each pause she giggled, looked over at the Uchiha or screeched.

"Things to don't like?" Kakashi gently prodded.

"Blonds." She said in a deadpan tone, glaring at Naruto.

'I hate fangirls', Kakashi mentally cried, wondering why he was being punished.

"The Emo next." The Uchiha twitched.

"Insert the Emo Uchiha speech here."

'An avenger and a fangirl, this couldn't get worse!' Inner Kakashi was cursing the old Hokage, knowing he was laughing somewhere at him.

"You next, Blondie."

"My likes are sins, you should see my vices. My dislikes are my virtues, which are few. My hobbies are both, and I have a fondness of stuffing straw into scarecrows. Dreams for the future…being Hokage! Being on top his always fun."

'The sexual innuendos…', Kakashi thought, 'Genma was right.' Quickly he explained the genin test and the failure rate.

"Don't eat breakfast? But what should I do in replace of my morning milk?"

The other two genins were looking at Naruto like he was insane. He just smiled sweetly, and without looking away, poked Kakashi with a bit of his chakra. The results were instantaneous. Kakashi's eyes widened and glazed over. Quickly he snapped out of it and stared at Naruto in realization.

"Neh sensei, don't be late, Onegai?" His eyes reflected his devilish delight. What a fun sensei indeed.

CHC-4

* * *

Don't forget to vote! Thanks for all the reviews! 


	5. spreading strong and true tonight

In harem, initially _uke_ (Oh, Naruto-sama, do it again) 12

In harem, initially _seme_ (Gone into heat, have you my little Naru-chan?) 17

In harem, don't care (I guess we can kiss and make up, Itachi) 2

Not in harem- (Tell me your most precious thing so that I can take it away) 14

If so then is he straight (Sakura-chan) 1 or…? (Tentacles-not just for girls) OC-1

Don't care (You want me to vote?!) 1

Note: If Sasuke is in the harem, there's a less likely chance of him ditching Konoha.

This poll will remain open until the first task of the Chunin exams; each reviewer is allowed one vote per chapter.

* * *

RECAP:

"_Don't eat breakfast? But what should I do in replace of my morning milk?"_

_The other two genins were looking at Naruto like he was insane. He just smiled sweetly, and without looking away, poked Kakashi with a bit of his chakra. The results were instantaneous. Kakashi's eyes widened and glazed over. Quickly he snapped out of it and stared at Naruto in realization._

"_Neh sensei, don't be late, Onegai?" His eyes reflected his devilish delight. What a fun sensei indeed._

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

It was just after his little team meeting that Naruto met up the Shino. He silently held out his hand to the boy, leading him into the woods that he felt so at home at. Sitting at the base of a tree, he leaned Shino's body back against his own, pleased when the boy let out a sigh and relaxed his previously rigid frame into him.

Licking at his neck, he whispered into the boy's ear, wanting the bug-nin's opinion on the matter. The whisper was intimate and complimented Naruto's caressing hands on Shino's inner thigh. The actions were subtle, sweet and showy of the dominance Naruto held over his dragonfly.

"Would you love others that love me and continue to love me as I love all in my heart?" The question could easily be misunderstood but Naruto knew the first of his pack would understand the question.

Shino hesitated, carefully thinking it through. Could he, would he, share the only person outside of his clan that didn't flinch at his touch? It meant letting others in, letting others touch him and Naruto- more companions, friends and perhaps even lovers that would form his hive. He thought it through while his hands returned Naruto's own caresses, so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice their movements.

It was a long pause, but not uncomfortable. The sun had begun to set when Shino finally answered in his monotone voice.

"If you loved me."

And that was that.

* * *

It was dark and the ANBU were already patrolling their nightly routes, protecting the sleeping. Those that noticed the winged creature in the sky wrote it off as a bird of prey, not caring to look closer.

Naruto landed outside of his new sensei's window, peering into the depths of the apartment. The rooms were sparse and…clean. Only the bedroom had any personal touches.

His eyes searched the dark room, finally homing in on their prey, sleeping soundly on the couch. Smiling, his fangs flashed and eyes half lidded, Naruto slid into the room, mindful of the traps. His chakra already was reaching out, sliding under the older man's clothes and garments.

TENTACLES!

* * *

Naruto concentrated, focusing his chakra into solid tentacles. Kakashi shifted slightly in his sleep but did not wake. Smiling, Naruto reclined back he became part of the vines that caressed Kakashi's flesh.

It was wonderful, touching everywhere at once, tasting everything, feeling everything. This form was wondrous and delightful in its debauchery. Slowly he slid one of the trendels up Kakashi's body, flicking a nipple with the narrow head. The body under his jerked and moaned, a slight pant escaped in masked mouth. Taking delight in the sounds and reactions, Naruto lubricated his whole 'body' and slid the tentacles wherever his fancy was. It wasn't soon before Kakashi's body was covered in sweat and lubricant, jerking and twitching and moaning his pleasure.

Naruto was practically drunk with the sensations and wrapped one of the vines around Kakashi's prick. One of his smaller vines probed at the entrance of Kakashi's cock, tasting the precum that steadily flowed out. Loving the taste, Naruto wiggled the vine in a deep as he could get it, prodding Kakashi's prostate from the inside.

Kakashi's body jerked at the feeling, almost screaming in pleasure as his prostate was thrusted on again and again, a steady stream of precum leaked out of the crowded entrance, lubricating the vine as it moved faster and harder.

The vine withdrew, much to the displeasure of Kakashi's body, which had been enthusiastically grinding up into the vine and voicing its pleasure loudly. Not wanting to let go of the taste completely, Naruto moved his 'mouth' (the largest tentacle that had a opening at the end of it) onto the twitching member, sliding Kakashi's sex into its contracting confines.

The vine began to suck while others caressed the withering body, paying attention to Kakashi's balls and nipples. Tentacles sought out pleasure spots and teased them mercilessly, working Kakashi's body into a maddening frenzy. It wasn't long before Kakashi let out a mew of pleasure and came into the sucking vortex.

His body relaxed as the last of his orgasm comensed, jerking back down onto the couch. Kakashi continued to sleep, his dreams for once not plagued with the blood of his past.

TENTACLES GONE!

* * *

The moon was just setting as Naruto made his way to bed, thankful that he wouldn't need much sleep if any at all. He was displeased however; he had been giving much pleasure but receiving none. That would change soon.

* * *

A/N: look, I updated. Go me!

One of the reviewers brought up a good point: Naruto's chakra doesn't react to Sasuke. (Cookie for noticing) the reason is very simple: Naruto's chakra interrupts Sasuke as still being a child- it sees his hate to his brother as too childish and therefore sees Sasuke as not 'old' enough to mate.


	6. Brought into the light at last

Poll as of 12/15/07

In harem, initially uke (Oh, Naruto-sama, do it again) 31

In harem, initially seme (Gone into heat, have you my little Naru-chan?) 21

Not in harem- (Tell me your most precious thing so that I can take it away) 27

Note: If Sasuke is in the harem, there's a less likely chance of him ditching Konoha.

This poll will remain open until the first task of the Chunin exams; each reviewer is allowed one vote per chapter

You will also have noticed that I took some options away, this is because they were too small to be considered. Also, please vote only once per chapter, preferably by my poll (yaoi y-gallery netZpollZslashnyaoiZ) replace the spaces with dots and the Z's with a forward slash

_RECAP:_

_The moon was just setting as Naruto made his way to bed, thankful that he wouldn't need much sleep if any at all. He was displeased however; he had been giving much pleasure but receiving none. That would change soon._

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

The day has started out with the intention of Naruto finally getting to orgasm instead of just his partner. Instead he found himself waiting two hours – two hours that he could have been sexing with someone- waiting for his tardy ass (and what a fine one too) teacher.

Naruto-sama was not pleased.

At all.

Which is why he was currently sitting down, stretching his chakra to its limits. Probing and prodding he found two suitable playmates. Two Chunin had caught his interest, seeing as they were already engaging in pleasurable acts. By them moaning he found their names were Kotetsu and Izumo. How cute- sex in some random room in the Hokage's tower.

Being the generous horn dog Naruto was, he decided to give them an experience they would soon not forget. Smirking form his sitting position against one of the training logs, Naruto sent his chakra to both the shinobi's, which both seemed to enjoy. As soon as his seductive chakra reached the mating pair, they enthusiastically began slamming against each other. The one on top (Izumo, his mind supplied) rode his companion with renewed energy and zeal, making Naruto fear they would break the desk that they were fucking on.

Panting in wanton, Kotetsu slammed up to meet his partner, his fingernails roughly digging into Izumo's sides to the point of bruising. Licking his lips, Naruto sent more and more chakra out to the couple until the level of sex surpassed 'animal like'. They had changed positions to 'doggy style' as he had heard others call it. Izumo's fingers practically left groves in the wood and Kotetsu roughly shoved his cock into his lover's ass over and over, wet suckling sounds were frequent and neither had any breath for dirty talk.

With one last piece of chakra sent to two fell into orgasm, screaming silently through their pleasure and painting the desk white with seed. When Kotetsu finally removed himself from his partner the condom he had donned was so full of seamen that it couldn't be tied off with some of the thick liquid spilling out.

Naruto was tempted to do more had it not been the smell of this sensei fast approaching. His own sent was now mingled with the one-eyed man, much lighter then Shino's marking, but there and pleasing to one such as Naruto. Taking a deep inhale, Naruto faced Kakashi as he poofed in.

The pink haired fluff pointed accusingly at their teacher and screamed about how he was late, while the little black haired boy just sat off to the side, pouting.

After giving his excuses Kakashi explained their test, holding up the bells to demonstrate.

Naruto found his eyes following the bells; an incredible want to play with them almost took over his senses. [iShiny…I want the shiny…[/i. Naruto nearly pounced Kakashi when he placed them on his belt. He was so enamored of the shinnies that he completely missed whatever Kakashi had said until the man disappeared from sight.

He didn't react quickly enough however to miss, what was it the Kakashi called it?

"1000 years of pain no jutsu!"([sCouldn't find the undubbed spelling of this[/s)

As Kakashi's finger's breached his ass, only one thought ran through his mind. A thought he shared with Kakashi.

"I AM NOT YOUR SUBMISSIVE, BITCH!" Naruto snarled as he twisted his body around, pinning Kakashi to the ground. Kakashi struggled in Naruto's hold, making the boy snarl in rage. How dare a submissive try to dominate him and then continue to defy him?!

"Submit, bitch" Naruto warned the jounin, snapping his elongated fangs at his teacher's throat. The bitch was still trying to dominate him.

"Submit bitch, or I'll show you my dominance." Kakashi's eye widened when he felt Naruto's erection poke at his stomach. Suddenly it clicked and he bared his neck to Naruto, a submissive gesture to the animal like boy.

Kakashi's body stiffened when Naruto sniffed his neck, laving it with long licks. A soft purring sound issued from the blond, contented that the lower member of his pack had submitted.

"Good my sweet, good." He rumbled as he continued to mark Kakashi, rubbing his face against the soft cloth of the older man's mask.

When Naruto finally removed himself from Kakashi, satisfying his instincts, the bell rang.

Kakashi was more then a little flustered when Naruto threw the two bells from Kakashi's belt to Sasuke and Sakura and told Kakashi that if he didn't pass all three of them, he would tell Iruka that Kakashi touched him in his 'private places'.

Kakashi promptly passed them.

Iruka was a scary mother hen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merry Christmas! I was snowed in today, hence the chapter!


	7. By the cold exposing sun

Poll as of 3/10/08….I really don't know actually. Hahaha -sweatdrop-

_RECAP:_

_Kakashi was more then a little flustered when Naruto threw the two bells from Kakashi's belt to Sasuke and Sakura and told Kakashi that if he didn't pass all three of them, he would tell Iruka that Kakashi touched him in his 'private places'._

_Kakashi promptly passed them._

_Iruka was a scary mother hen._

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

Sasuke and Sakura's reactions to The Incident (as it needed capital letters and a title that wasn't telling of what had actually happened) were not so different. They both had felt a bit disturbed that the dead last of their class had so easily…dominated, (because there was no other words to describe what had happened), their new sensei. Their new _jounin_ sensei.

The motives for the reactions however, were different.

Sasuke was infuriated. That power, he wanted that power. He was even angrier that he was drawn to that power in strange ways…forbidden ways. Ways that made him toss and turn in the night, waking up sweaty, wanting and furious at his body for betraying him.

Sakura was angry because Sasuke was angry. The annoying once-orange blond had shown up her Sasuke! It made her want to scream and yell at Naruto until his ears bled. But Sasuke would show him up, he always would. Because everyone loved Sasuke and not Naruto, just like things were suppose to be.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Naruto stared at Shino, running his hands through the bug-nins surprisingly yielding hair. He was sharing all of his experiences with Shino, leaving nothing out, telling in detail and when asked, showed Shino the form he had taken Kakashi with.

Shino, his 'beta', was fascinated with the form and seemed interested if Naruto had any others. Naruto had teased him about his curiosity but had promised that if any other abilities made themselves known, Shino would be the second to know (Naruto being the first, he had joked.)

His hand continued to run through Shino's hair, running lightly down his ear and rubbing the arch of his ear. Leaning forward, Naruto gently kissed Shino under his eyes, causing the genin's eyes to close.

"How did our little watcher come to know you?" Shino mumbled, glancing at the curled form of a child that laid against Naruto's leg.

Chuckling softly, Naruto began the story…

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

When Konohamaru first saw Naruto in his grandfather's office, he had been stunned. The boy was beautiful, with a presence that he had almost forgotten.

It was the same presence his mother had given off.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Naruto thought the little boy was adorable. Missing teeth, messy hair, dirty nose and wrinkled clothes, the boy practically screamed 'love and protect me!' to what mothering instincts Naruto had.

So he would, in his own way.

When the boy shyly asked him his name, Naruto had kneeled down to the boy's level and ruffled his hair causing the boy to look up and stare at him. The boy's chakra pulled at him in a way different from anything else he had experienced so far.

'Kit. Child. Cub. Youngling. Baby. Young one. Childe. Orphan. Motherless. Childling.'

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you….?"

"Ah, gomen. I'm Konohamaru." Konohamaru braced himself for the whole 'honorable grandson act' what he got was….

"Honorable Grandson! There you are I was blah, blah blah…..!"

An interruption a'la Ebisu, complete with slamming door and ass-kissing to his grandfather-the Fourth.

"My, but isn't he long winded." Naruto leaned closer to Konohamaru, "Wanna ditch the two old people?"

Staring up into the two mischievous blue eyes, he found himself nodding along.

_Mother? _

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

To say Ebisu was infuriated would be like saying the Kyuubi was pink and fluffy. He fully intended to give that…that…**monster** to Ibiki as soon as he got his hands on him. How dare that **thing** touch The Most Honored Grandson!

That monster was probably teaching the poor naïve boy something immoral and horrendous, or worse, torturing the boy!

Ebisu ran faster, spurred on as his imagination went out of control on the horrid images of what the Kyuubi turned boy was doing to his young charge.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Reaching out his hand, Naruto moved Konohamaru's fingers closer together.

"Now try, baby." Naruto soothed the frustrated youth. At first Konohamaru had wanted to protest at his new 'nickname', but hearing the endearment coming from Naruto had left him feeling warm and loved, so he allowed it.

"Henge!" He yelled, feeling the rush of chakra entering his coils and shaping his body into something foreign.

"Prefect, baby. See, hard work always pays off." Naruto gave Konohamaru a warm, soft smile that left the boy glowing with pride. Walking over to the nearby river, he took in his appearance in the cool blue waters below. Staring back at him was an exact replica of Ebisu, his 'sensei'. Smiling at his success, Konohamaru let go of the henge. In little over half an hour he had accomplished with Naruto what he hadn't been capable of accomplishing with Ebisu in two months.

Without a thought, Konohamaru turned around and ran over to Naruto and hugged him. He had barely managed to stop himself from saying something stupid.

Smiling, Naruto returned the hug.

"Unhand The Honorable Grandson beast!" Ebisu leaped from behind the bushes, pointing his finger dramatically at the pair.

The Kodak moment was ruined.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Konohamaru" Naruto stated simply.

"Eh?" Ebisu asked confusedly. Didn't the brat realize he had been talking to him?

Said boy looked up at Naruto equally as confused.

"His name is Konohamaru." Naruto said softly. "Not Honorable Grandson or any other title you can come up with. He is his own person and deserves to be acknowledged as such. Would you steal his identity?"

Turing his back on the elder shinobi Naruto turned to the child.

"I'm meeting a very special friend, baby, do you want to join us?"

"Eh? Sure! Who is it? Naruto's friend must be very special to be friends with Naruto-sensei!" Konohamaru rambled on as they walked away, Naruto answering each question with a calmness that left Ebisu more then envious.

"….he called him sensei…." Ebisu whispered a little brokenly.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Ne, Shino, he's cute isn't he?" Naruto whispered in a conspiring tone to Shino has he lovingly ran his hands through the child's hair.

"Mm."

Snuggling deeper into Naruto's leg Konohamaru dreamed of his mother, with blond hair and blue eyes.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sorry it took so long, I grew distracted with a few lovely stories.


	8. I was granted freedom taint

* * *

Recap:

Snuggling deeper into Naruto's leg Konohamaru dreamed of his mother, with blond hair and blue eyes.

* * *

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" Naruto crouched down on the ground, making an odd clicking noise while rubbing his fingers together in the 'I-want-to-pet-you' gesture for all cats.

Tora didn't even stand a chance.

Rubbing up on Naruto's pant leg, the cat with the red bow didn't even protest when it was lifted up and cradled in Naruto's arms, all the while being petted.

Attention whore.

Sakura huffed as she came out of the undergrowth, pulling twigs and leaves from her hair.

"That wasn't part of plan Na-Ru-TO!!" Sakura practically screamed at Naruto, crossing her arms under her more then lacking chest.

"Hn." Sasuke glared off to the side, angry that the feline who had alluded him had come to Naruto willingly.

"Would you have rather chased him for another hour or two, gained a few more scratches perhaps?" Naruto asked evenly, already beginning to walk towards the Tower.

"Hmph" Sakura pouted, her cheeks puffing up rather unattractively. The last few weeks Naruto had easily finished whatever…chores! they were assigned. Painting a fence? No problem with a clone army. Walking a mob of dogs? They're cute and cuddly (with Naruto) and attention whores like that damn cat. Pulling weeds in a very complex herb garden? Naruto has a green thumb apparently; the gardener even requested them again a few days latter! Work at the orphanage? Apparently kids love Naruto's never ending supply of energy!

Sasuke however, had turned down the hostess job. Naruto seemed rather enthused about the whole thing. Wonder why.

* * *

Kakashi sighed when his team once again didn't work together. While Naruto seemed happy enough, the others did their own variation of sulking.

Why couldn't the Hokage understand that being in ANBU was better for his sanity?

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the cat as its owner smothered it in her breasts. I mean, ew. Breast.

Absently he heard the Hokage go through with the formalities, all the while staring at Iruka.

Iruka. Umino Iruka. He had been somewhat of a brother/father figure to him in the past, but with every passing day the bond changed and chipped away, leaving behind less wholesome desires.

He would need to talk to Iruka about these urges soon. No matter how much he wanted to seduce the first person he ever boded to, he would not put said bond in jeopardy.

So deep in his study of the man that he almost didn't hear Sakura's scream of outrage.

Too bad it was right be his EAR!

* * *

The Hokage looked down at the D mission scrolls left on his desk. Why was his desk always covered in paper? Why not something else, something funnier, like candy? Why couldn't his desk be covered in candy?

Absently chewing on his pipe, he shuffled through the left over missions.

"Cleaning the bathhouse, grocery shopping, refilling student records, cleaning interrogation room A-13 through B-26, mumble, mumble…" he absently read the options out, all the while pondering over his candy-covered desk.

Or maybe he could just get someone named Candy to cover his desk? Oho!

If only he hadn't been so preoccupied with his little fantasy, he may have been more prepared for what happened next.

"NO! I REFUSE TO DO ANOTHER D RANK MISSION! MY HAIR IS A MESS, MY DRESS IS TORN, SASUKE WON'T GO ON A DATE WITH ME B-BECAUSE I STINK!! NO MORE! GIVE US SOMETHING ELSE!!" Sakura screeched, body shaking with anger.

"Sakura! Respect your Hokage!" Iruka snapped at the girl.

"Jiji, can you give us something a little more…challenging? Anything to not hear her bitch and whine anymore." Naruto asked, twisting a finger in his ear to stop the ringing.

The Hokage wasn't in much better condition. The girls screaming had given him a start, causing him to inhale a little too much smoke. But he was the Hokage, and the Hokage didn't choke, no, instead he cleared his throat. Several times.

Come to think of it, the council was getting onto him about advancing the Uchiha, this could kill to birds with one stone.

Oh, if only he could be so lucky.

Needless to say, Team 7 wasn't very lucky either.

* * *

I LIVE!!


	9. AN, don't get too excited

Ok, so here's the deal:

I'm in college, and I work. This does not give me a lot of time for anything. Will the story therefore be canceled? God NO!!

But, I cannot continue with the story as it is either. The plot has been left alone for too long, and therefore I have forgotten what the fuck was going on/were I was going with it.

So, the part you've all been wondering about: I'm redoing the story. I will be posting a separate story that will be the re-write.

Details about the re-write: It will be the same basic plot, but the chapters will be COMPLETELY rewritten. So DO NOT skip over the first few chapters thinking you've already read them.

The re-write will also be in the format of one-shots. Why? I can update quicker if I can skip over 'plot building' points (the boring middle stuff that everyone knows happened because they've seen it in the anime) and go straight to the good bits.

I will post another post here to alert everyone with the first chapter is up. This is so you don't have to either (A) keep checking my profile or (B) put me on author alert and get notifications on me updating for fandom(s) you don't care about.

So, hopefully that update will be soon.

Later!!


	10. IT'S UP!

Chapter one is up of the rewrite.

URL is: http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5731495/1/Sharing_is_Caringrewrite_of_WoWtF

For those of you who were supportive and happy-thanks and good for you.

For those of you who weren't I can't bring myself to care.

I would however, like to remind you that I have no obligations to write, update or even attempt to fix anything in regards to this story.

You do NOT pay me to do this, you do NOT own me, and this story has no obligations on me.

It is a hobby.

A very easily quit hobby.

What I suggest is that if you don't like how I do things, you do something similar yourself and then maybe you could at least say, "Look, I'm better then you and here's proof! I hold down a full-time job, go to school full-time, get all my homework done, maintain and 3.7 GPA, help my family with expenses and STILL manage to update to the liking of all my readers! I am better then you." At which point, if all that is true, I will agree and bow down to your mightiness.

Otherwise, shut the fuck up because you're just embarrassing yourself and making me think you're really just 13.

And by the way, real fucking brave doing an anonymous review and not even leaving an email address (you know who you are). Because, you know, you just want to say what you want to say and not get your own 'review'.

Fucking hypocrite.


	11. redbottomnot a story update

-I copied and pasted this directly from the story 'no goodbyes' by Lanie12777, url: http : / / www . fanfiction . net/ s / 5814444 / 1 0 /

This is to raise awareness to the current 'redbottom' issue.

I will not update or upload any of my works until this issue has been addressed and properly handled-mostly seeing as my stories would be reported as they are mature in nature.

I urge everyone to take action-email/notify the mods, visit the forums and leave your opinion, boycotting, whatever works for you.

please read the following for a breakdown of what's going on, I know I'm not the only author outraged and appalled that is just standing back and letting this happen. Worse comes to worse, I will move my stories to another server and will post the url on my author's page if it comes down to that.

**Another author has posted this as well, we need as many people as possible to spread this around to hopefully do something about this. This redbootton program is in direct violation of the TOS for this site!**

Sunday, August 29, 2010

Info

Due to the fact that this blog was just spammed , with a few of the posts involving links to porn sites (LU little shits) This blog will have all comments moderated for the time being.

Posted by Civil initiative at 3:48 PM 9 comments

Email This BlogThis! Share to Twitter Share to Facebook Share to Google Buzz

Links to this post

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet 4. General Use of the Website hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.


	12. ZabuzaNaru

A little blurb from my current story, Legacy of the Uzumaki. I've been thinking about just posting the sex scenes here...I think I'll do that actually.

So this is Zabuza/Naru

* * *

Naruto was exhausted and sweaty from the thrice damned tree exercise and a swim was sounding lovely. He didn't have to walk far to find a freshwater lake, sparkling even in the heavy mist that had surfaced. Asking the nearest tree if anyone was nearby (_an empty clearing, not even the grass swayed in its stillness_) to which Naruto took as a 'No', Naruto allowed the illusion of the child he once was to drop.

The orange jump suit was replaced with flowing gauze, short yellow hair grew and shined, chewed fingernail grew and hardened into claws, and knobby knees grew out into smooth legs. Naruto's inner demon practically purred at the feeling of freedom. He tasted the air, enjoying the new smells and sounds of this new land.

Stripping out of his gauzy robe (he had no reason to wear anything else as he was taking on the appearance of younger Naruto) he allowed himself to slowly sink into the lukewarm water. He dunked under, allowing the sparkling water to close up all around him. Submerged, he swam around, exploring the bottom of the lake and seeing the life the flourished there.

Running out of air, he smoothly broke the surface and combed his hair away from his face. He leisurely swam around, enjoying the feeling of water on his heated flesh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Zabuza had felt the spike of power so close to his hideout, he didn't even hesitate to grab his massive blade and prepare for battle. The remaining demon brother was following Kakashi and his brats, while Haku was watching Gato-the man had been acting strange lately and he was getting tired of the civilian's bullshit.

He hadn't expected the spike to lead him to a nearby lake, and he certainly wasn't expecting to see what could only be a water nymph.

0o00o0o0o0o

Naruto turned his head as he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. The man was tall and muscular, his skin tone slightly grayish-tan. He was a missing nin, as indicated from his slash headband that was titled on the side of his head. Bandages covered the lower part of his face; he wore a black, sleeves shirt and grey arm and leg warmers that went down past his ankles/wrist. His face was harsh, his eyes black and cruel looking, with small eyebrows that gave him an unforgiving look.

What drew most of his attention was the huge ass sword strapped to his back; it was easily the same size of the man in length and almost in width. A whole was near the bottom of the blade, and a half circle was cut out near the handle, most likely for air resistance; it's small handle that would easily fit in the man's hands seemed ridiculously small in compression to the rest of the sword.

The man had to be strong and well trained to wield a sword like that.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. The man had no idea who he was, and he was most likely the leader of the demon brothers, or at the very least a high ranked officer. It was unusual for a missing nin to work with others…they must of all disbanded at the same time or had had a common goal.

Feeling playful and spurred by the power he felt thrumming under his skin, Naruto swam to the edge of the lake and propped his head on his hands keeping his lower half under the surface of the water.

"Who are you, peeking Tom?" Naruto practically purred. The man was strong and Naruto practically squirmed at the idea of having such a strong playmate.

Zabuza cocked his head to the side a little. The creature of gold didn't match the description of any of those seen his Kakashi's party, and even more so he didn't have the feel of a ninja. He had chakra yes, but more of the kind he felt with summoned creatures then with ninja.

"I am Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and master of silent assassination. Who are you, creature?" Zabuza's voice washed over Naruto, rough with the world's troubles and a harsh life.

"You may call me Nao." Naruto smiled and tucked a section of his hair behind his ear, showing off his slight fangs and pointy ears.

His appearance only reaffirmed Zabuza's belief that what stood before him was not fully human. A Halfling perhaps? The product of a damned union between man and demon? It was possible, but too taboo to be openly spoken about.

"Nao" Zabuza tried the name on his mouth, making the word seem like a title more than a name.

Naruto's eyes flashed in response, lifting himself out of the water with no hesitation. His nude body glistened with beads of water, the surrounding mist hiding much of his lower half.

Zabuza didn't bother hiding the fact that he was looking or that he was interested.

With a playful laugh full of promises and mischief, Naruto spun around and ran into the trees. Zabuza gave a coarse chuckle, while it held the same meaning as Naruto's own laugh, Zabuza's was darker sounding.

And so the Blood Moon chased after the Gold Sun…demon after blessed.

O0o0o0o0o

Naruto ran. He had no intentions of making his capture easy-he liked his games challenging. He dodged rocks, ran up trees, jumped and dove, rolled and danced his way through the thick forest. Adrenaline pumped through his body, his nerves practically sang in excitement at the chase.

His hair was dry, occasionally catching on branches, leaving a trail for Zabuza to follow. He made no effort to cover his tracks; the reward was the chase and capture, not the evasion.

O0o00o0o0o

Zabuza chased after his prey. He stalked quietly, gathering the hairs he found on the branches left behind and stuffed them into his pocket. The strands were delicate and looked like spun gold in the remaining light.

Finally he spotted his prey in the middle of a grotto, crouched and waiting for the final confrontation.

O0o0o0o

Naruto burst out into the open area of the forest, his panted through his mouth, chest rising and falling with each inhalation. He had grown bored of the chase, and now awaited his pursuer with anticipation of the battle to come.

He didn't have to wait long.

The mist thickened around him, unnaturally so. He could taste the electric power of chakra even as thin ropes made from water consolidated around his wrists, ankles and torso. The trendals continued to wrap around his body and before he knew it, Naruto was bound in water.

"What are you?" Zabuza's voice came directly from behind Naruto; he could feel the man's breath tickling his ear. _'He must have removed the bandages. I wonder what else he took off...' _Naruto thought distantly.

"What's the fun in telling?" Naruto asked back, pressing his ass against the older man's crotch.

Zabuza gave a feral snarl, not liking his prize's cheek. Punishingly, he yanked Naruto's hair back and bit his neck right over the pulse point. Naruto's breath left him in a rush, his cock hardening at the dominating treatment.

Encouraged by the reaction, Zabuza wrapped a calloused hand around Naruto's growing erection; he twisted and stroked the growing length, bringing it to full hardness. With a single hand sign, created another water trendal to wrap around the base of Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned in protest, thrusting his hips up instinctively.

Smiling smugly, Zabuza coaxed the end of the trendal to extend and grow, poking at Naruto's opening. Giving a startled cry at the cold, wet _thing_ that poked his opening, Naruto struggled briefly before the tentacle pushed its way inside.

The tentacle caressed his inner walls and it grew bigger and thicker, touching and filling him. Naruto cried, twisted and thrust against the sensations. He realized he must have looked like a wanton whore, face flushed, pre-cum leaking and begging for more as the large tentacle fucked him, but he couldn't care.

He wanted more.

Knowing what he wanted, Naruto focused on tempting his tormentor. He made sure his ass brushed teasingly against Zabuza's erection, that he moaned his name and cried out for _more, harder, faster, __**bigger.**_

It didn't take long for Zabuza to have enough of the teasing. He untied his pants, letting them drop to the ground as he stepped out of them. Grabbing his lover's hands, placed them on Naruto's own ass.

"Bend over and spread them for me." He roughly demanded, voice hoarse and rough with want and lust.

Giving and audible groan at the idea, Naruto did as he was bade, bending over at the waist and spreading his ass checks wide. He felt the tentacle brush his fingers and couldn't resist dipping his fingers into his seeping whole. Water from the tentacle had begun dripping from his entrance and dripped down his legs and balls. He moaned as his fingers stretched him further, the tentacle was surprisingly solid.

He moved his fingers in and out, enjoying the squelching sounds that it produced. He spread his fingers wide, letting Zabuza see into his ass, the pink flesh wet and quivering. He moaned and cried out as he continue to fuck himself. Wanting more, he grabbed the water tentacle and begun moving it in and out of his own ass, crying out with every thrust.

Zabuza had had enough. He couldn't wait anymore and seeing the golden creature finger fuck himself with abandon was his undoing.

He placed the head of his cock at Naruto's entrance and with one violent thrust, seated himself inside Naruto's hole. He moaned. It was so tight and the duel sensation of hot ass and cool tentacle that wiggled inside was wonderful. He didn't bother giving Naruto time to adjust, as he set a brutal pace, watching his own large cock enter and exit the spasming hole. The water tentacle was clear, allowing Zabuza to see his cock head brush and scrape against the man's inner walls and leave a trail of pre-cum in its wake.

Naruto was moaning, crying and keening. Zabuza's cock was huge, he felt so stretched and full. It was marvelous. He thrust back against the pounding he was receiving and eventually had to let go of his ass checks to prop himself against a tree so he didn't fall down. The bark rubbed harshly against his nipples and he pushed harder against Zabuza in delight of the pleasure/pain.

"You feel so good around me. Your ass in clenching me like a fucking vice. You love this don't you? Being stuffed full of cock. Just wait, I'm going to fuck you til you pass out." Zabuza muttered against his ear, thrusting harder with every filthy promise.

"Yes! Yes! fuck me good! Fuck me until I taste you in my throat! Ah hah hah" Naruto panted and begged.

Naruto felt orgasm approaching, his ass clenched and his balls tightened only for it to be denied by the water-cock ring still in place. It threw him into a lust frenzy. Even bound, Naruto managed to turn himself around and push Zabuza to the ground. He re positioned his gaping and loose whole about Zabuza's wet and leaking erection and plunged himself down onto the hot flesh covered steel.

He bounced and rocked furiously, mouth open in a constant moan of want and sex. Zabuza's muscles didn't even strain as he pushed his hips up to meet the fast passed mating, the tentacle still in his ass thrust harder and faster. Water and juices from their sex leaked out of his ass, dripping down his balls and thighs.

Finally Zabuza gave a grunt, filling Naruto with warm, thick cum. It kept coming and coming, eventually the cum began seeping out the sides of Naruto's hole. He moaned in frustration and disappointment. He still hadn't cum.

Zabuza chuckled darkly, and whispered into Naruto's ear, "Who said we were even close to being done?"

Giving a cry as the tentacles that had previously bound him moved and merged into the one in his ass, he cried out in raw pleasure as the thicker tentacle began a punishing pace into his red and used ass. Cum and water dribbled out but eventually stopped as the girth of the tentacle plugged his hole.

The tentacle twisted in his insides, he could swear he feel it in his stomach as it moved. He spread his legs wide in invitment as he lay on his back, enjoying the through fucking he was receiving.

Already half-hard again, Zabuza grabbed Naruto's hair and rubbed the cum covered cock against Naruto's lips.

"Get it ready" he demanded roughly. His eyes rolled back in his head and Naruto's tongue twirled and massaged the shaft, sucking off the fluids covering the now hard cock. Naruto moaned around the length. It was thick and long. Only half in his mouth and he was chocking on it. He deep throated it, loving the feeling of being full on both ends.

"You were made for cock, weren't you?" Zabuza questioned even as he pulled Naruto's hair, forcing his cock even deeper until Naruto's nose hit his pelvis. Thrusting shallowly, he enjoyed the feeling of his cock being massaged by Naruto's throat and tongue while he watched his water tentacle fuck Naruto's ass violently. It was moving so quick, squelching sounds filled the air and Naruto's hips swayed with the movements.

Feeling his release approach again, Zabuza yanked Naruto off his cock and made his way back down to his gravitating hips.

Again he fucked to boy, positioning him on his stomach and using the man's long hair like reins. He pushed and twisted his cock inside of the even wider stretched hole. Feeling release come again, he canceled to jutsu on the tentacle wrapped around Naruto's cock and balls. He once again filled Naruto to the brim with ropes of hot cum.

Startled at the sensation of cold wetness running down his cock and balls, Naruto came. He almost blacked out at the force of his release. He was startled out of the sweet blackness by the sensation of the water tentacle in his ass dissipating. Water and cum leaked out of his stretched hole, making Naruto squirm in protest.

Zabuza chuckled in amusement, shoving his hand into Naruto's twitching opening.

"Ah!" Naruto protested faintly, trying to move his over sensitive anus away from the probing fingers. Zabuza wasn't having any of it as he placed a heavy hand on the small of Naruto's back. He let his fingers continue to play until his whole hand was comfortably inside of Naruto. He wiggled his fingers, enjoying the squishy sensations and the slurping sounds the abused ass made.

Naruto moaned, getting hard once again from the sensation. Almost feeling Zabuza smile, a sudden spike in chakra was his only warning as two water clones rose from the ground, naked and hard. He spread his legs in surrender, awaiting his reward.

The clones immediately moved to where their creator was still stretching his ass. They sat in a circle, lining their cocks up into a dome. Grabbing Naruto, they positioned him up write and sat him on their cocks. His stretched and abused ass seemingly melted, allowing the thick and long shafts their awaited entrance.

Naruto didn't even pause for breath, he rocked and twisted around, pushing one cock out and taking another in with his dancing movements. It seemed to last for hours, the constant fucking. One would cum, depositing their seed inside, only the get hard again from his rocking and squeezing. Naruto lost count of the amount of times he came like that, eventually he ran out of cum to give.

Giving one last dry orgasm, Naruto passed out, still speared on the cocks inside of him and stomach full of hot cum.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0

When he awoke, he felt dirty and could feel the cum leaking from his sore ass. He squeezed his ass, loving the squelching sound as more cum was pushed out. He hummed in contentment. Hearing a faint chuckle, he looked to the size to see Zabuza watching him in amusement.

"I need to return home or others will come looking for me." Naruto said sadly, wanting to continue the activities he could otherwise engage in.

"Another time then. Perhaps we'll include my apprentice and two brothers I work with."

"Yesssss" Naruto hissed out at the thought. Brothers and a student/teacher fantasy all rolled into one? Fuck yes.

Gingerly Naruto got himself up. Looking at the man he had enjoyed so much, he shared one final tidbit.

"I am from Konoha. I have no desire to fight you or turn you in, but know that I have the Hokage's ear. If you desire so, I can give you a permanent place." Naruto looked Zabuza in the eyes, letting him see the sincerity.

At first, Zabuza had frozen and tensed, wishing that his sword wasn't propped against a tree on the other end of the clearing. He relaxed however, as Naruto made no move to attack and the offer was tempting.

"You really think I'd be accepted? Konoha has a reputation of being soft hearted, something I definitely am not. My apprentice also has a bloodline; I will not have him be used just so Konoha can brag." Zabuza practically spat the last part like a curse.

"Do not worry. The council who would push such a thing will soon be no more. The Hokage has entrusted me with a little…house cleaning so to speak. Soon the black roots of Konoha will be cut away so greener ones may grow." Naruto spoke harshly, coldly. His ice cold eyes froze even more.

Zabuza smiled his feral smile. He understood now.

Uzumaki Naruto was building an army.

"Where do I sign?"


	13. naruraido

From Legacy of the Uzumaki. Naruto's met some jounin and had a few drink, in Genma's case, more then a few.

Naruto's cover name is 'Nao'

* * *

Two hours later, Genma was swaying on his feet and Raido was a little more willing to grin than usual. Calling it a night, Naruto reminded Raido of his promise to escort him part way to his home.

"Ah. Let me go pay my tab Nao, I'll meet you ou'side." Raido mumbled, nodding a little too much.

"Very well. Come along Genma, let's get you some fresh air" Gai and Kakashi had left together, Kakashi supporting Gai who was more than a little drunk. Ibiki had offered to take Genma home, but was in the bathroom currently.

Stumbling outside, Genma was talking gibberish about nothing until…

"You're really p'urty y'know? W'en I fi'st saw yoooou, I was like 'Damn, he's got a'nice assk' and I w's right, y'do" Genma giggled a little, making a point to lean back to stare at Naruto's ass. (Translation: You're really pretty you know? When I first saw you, I was like Damn, he's got a nice ass and I was right, you do)

Blinking a little bit, Naruto enjoyed the warm swirling sensation in his stomach at the compliment. He mentally preened under the praise.

"Thank you Genma-san, no one's complimented me before."

"N'one? Pfft, their lose then…do I get a reward?"

"A reward Genma-san?"

"Ya, a reward! I s'owed you 'round, intre…intra…showed you to m'friends and stuff, I deserve a r'ward!" Genma was getting a little louder but still had a playful grin on his face. (Translation: Ya, a reward! I showed you around, [trying to figure out how to say introduced] showed you to my friends and stuff, I deserve a reward!)

"And what type of reward do you desire, Genma-kun? Hmm? Tell me, what do you desire?" Naruto could feel his new power swirling within him and it excited him. His grin was that of an incubus's, all sin and sex.

"Mmmmm" Genma pretended to think hard, complete with tongue sticking out of his mouth. "Kiss'me"

"A kiss?" Naruto teased gently, his face already closer to Genma's.

"Yeah, I'wan a kiss from the pretty." Genma stared up at Naruto, all puppy eyes.

"Well, how can I say no to my generous tour guide?" Naruto leaned even closer to Genma, their breath's mingling.

"However Genma-kun" Naruto purred out, "I don't want our kiss interrupted and I want you to remember it. So we'll have to wait until we meet next." With that, Naruto pulled away as both heard Ibiki's footsteps approach. Giving Naruto a disappointed pout, Genma allowed himself to be lead away by a more sober Ibiki. Giving both shinobi a nod goodbye, Naruto only waited a few more minutes for Raido to exit as well.

"Shall we?" Naruto murmured, indicating that pathway. Nodding to Naruto, Raido began walking beside his companion.

Walking in comfortable silence, they were almost to the designated street when Raido saw Naruto make a quick turn into a darkened alley.

"Nao? What are you doing?" Raido called a few steps away from the entrance of the alley.

A hand reached out grabbing the front of his flank jacket and quickly pulled him into the shadow. Raido cursed, realizing the drinks had made him slow to react. He closed his eyes, preparing for death or whatever was to come, all the while cursing the man he had begun to trust.

Until he felt something warm on his lips. Gasping in surprise, his eyes snapped open only for them to look into familiar, cat like eyes that sparkled in the moon light. Raido's already open mouth went slack from surprise.

Using the slight opening of Raido's mouth, Naruto slithered his tongue into Raido's mouth; caressing teeth, teasing the roof of his mouth and finally convincing Raido's tongue to play in his sensual dance. He nearly smiled when Raido moaned and gave in, bringing his arms up to wrap around Naruto's neck, pulling him down to further deepen the kiss. Naruto was enjoying himself. The power he had felt since Genma's request shifted under his skin pleasantly, guiding him in the steps to follow.

Wet sounds could be heard from their mouths as there tongue's caressed and massaged one another. At one point when Raido pulled away slightly to breath, Naruto lightly bit at Raido's bottom lip, gaining a loud groan. Encourage by the sound, Naruto began moving his mouth further down, nipping at whatever flesh was open to him. Finally resting at the neck, Naruto began to enthusiastically suck and bite, enjoying everyone moan, groan and sigh that Raido released.

Shifting a little, Naruto brought his knee up between Raido's legs, pleased to find a hardened bulge waiting for his attention. Moving back up to Raido's ear, Naruto harshly whispered filthy things that he was going to do to Raido, which just excited him more.

"You like this, don't you? Pushed against the wall in some dirty alleyway like a two-bit whore. Since you're moaning so nicely, I guess my little whore deserves a reward, hmmm? Well whore? Do you deserve it?" Naruto pulled viciously at Raido's hair, smiling out the even louder moan was heard. "Such a good bitch." Naruto murmured as he deftly opened Raido's pants. "Such a good little slut, begging for my touch." Naruto gave Raido's hot cock a vicious squeeze and a long stroke, causing Raido back to arch of the wall and for him to give an encouraging gasp.

Naruto continue to stroke and tease the cock in his hands, enjoying the gasps and facial expressions of his partner. Raido had completely lost it, his mouth open in a 'O' of pleasure, saliva ran down from his mouth from the earlier kisses. When he began to beg for release, Naruto knew it was time for the next step.

"Please let me come, please, please, please. Need to come, need to, ah ah, please!" Raido was desperate for release. He cried out in surprise at the sudden slap to his cock.

"Naughty whore, thinking about your own release instead of mine? Selfish little slut. I'm giving you all this pleasure, all you want, but you can only think of yourself, I'm disappointed" Naruto have a particularly harsh pull, running his claw like nails along the underside of Raido's cock.

"Sorry sorry sorry, wanna come!"

"Oh? You want to come? You have to earn the right first, my little slut" Naruto jabbed his fingernail into Raido's cock slit, enjoying it as Raido completely came off the wall with a harsh shout. "Well? Are you going to earn it?"

"Yes, mmm, Yes! What…?" Raido would give anything at that moment to come. He felt drunk with pleasure and it just kept building up. He could feel the release, just out of reach.

Purring sensually and almost cruelly into Raido's ear, Naruto gave his condition.

"Good whores put their master's cock in their mouth, don't they, bitch?"

Raido groaned, the words going straight to his cock. Fumbling away from the wall, he fell gracelessly to his knees on the cold concrete of the alley. He frantically pulled the fabric away from his goal and nearly groaned in relief when Naruto's cock twitched in his face. It was long, huge actually and curved slightly upward. His groin was hairless, as was his legs. The tip of his cock was pink, but the rest of it was pale, almost glowing in the moonlight. A pearl of pre-cum was already gathered at the tip, and Raido's tongue eagerly darted out the grab the glob.

Naruto's cock twitched at the contact and Raido nearly groaned at the taste. It was unnaturally sweet, like fruit. Opening his mouth, he let his tongue map out the massive cock in front of him first. Making broad sweeps over the cock, he coated it with his shiny saliva.

"Enough playing pet. Suck me" Naruto commanded, pushing Raido's head closer to his cock.

Opening his mouth into a large 'O', Raido eagerly sucked the cock down as far as he could go; taking pleasure in the moan he received for his efforts.

"That's it baby, just like that" Naruto encouraged as he began lightly thrusting his hips, moving his cock in and out of Raido's sucking mouth.

A wet 'slick' sounds could be heard as Naruto began fucking Raido's face eagerly. Watching his cock disappear and reappear into Raido's mouth, coming out wet with ropes of saliva and pre-cum attached to his bitch's mouth, hearing him groan in pleasure and giving wet sucks, eager for the return of his cock…Naruto was in heaven.

Sticking his foot out, he began caressing Raido's neglected cock with his shoe. Raido seemed to enjoy the attention, moaning around the cock in his mouth. The vibration was wonderful, and so Naruto would randomly play with his toy's cock to get a repeat of the action.

Feeling himself closer to the edge, Naruto grabbed Raido's face and begun fucking it in earnest. Raido relaxed, allowing his head to be held still or moved and Naruto like and he felt the huge cock nudge the back of this throat. He moaned, enjoying being used and could feel his own cock swell.

"That's it bitch, take it like a good slut. Swallow down all of my seed, mmm" Finally Naruto came, in large amounts of white, warm cum that seemed to fill Raido up. Raido relaxed his throat, occasionally swallowing around the large cock that rested in his mouth, spurting out the sweet fluids. After several minutes, Naruto's spent cock slipped out from between Raido's lips, a thin string of cum attaching from the cock to Raido's mouth.

"Good whore. Now for your reward" Naruto pulled Raido up from his position and concentrated chakra to his fingertips. "Come" he commanded as he ran the chakra laced fingers down Raido's purple cock. Giving a horse shot of pleasure, Raido came, long streams of cum shot out from his overexcited cock, hitting himself in the face and some landing in his open mouth. Naruto purred, and began licking the cum off Raido's face, causing his spent cock to twitch just a little bit.

"Mm, wasn't that fun, Raido-kun?" Naruto purred as Raido's eyes slowly closed, exhausted from the pleasure. "We'll surely have to do it again, pet."


End file.
